


All Day Breakfast

by KurooCat (sakurabunbuns)



Series: Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi likes coffee, Domestic, Kenma's hungry, M/M, light fluff, what else is there even to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabunbuns/pseuds/KurooCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji and Kenma get less than stellar crepes and not much else happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> First work for the daily drabbles I want to start doing based off of one-word prompts from my friends.  
> Today's prompt was "crepes" from my lovely friend Jero, who was also the one who requested AkaKen. (:

“Well. . .” Keiji could confidently say that these were not the best crepes he’d had. They weren’t even mediocre. As far as he could remember, the only time that he’d had crepes worse than these were the one time he let Tsukishima cook without supervision. They were _that_ bad.

“Maybe we should just go.”

Kenma looked disappointed. Well, maybe not quite disappointed, but he was quite obviously also unimpressed.

“Do you want to just order something else?”

Keiji hadn’t even gotten a chance to finish his coffee yet, not that it was any good either. This wasn’t his favorite place to eat, but Kenma had wanted crepes and he’d heard from Suga that this place served crepes, so. . . here they were.

Kenma made a face that showed he very much did not want to order something else and pushed his plate away from him. Well, that was one way to answer.

Keiji sighed and waved the waiter over to pay, not even bothering to finish his coffee. He would rather just make some at home.

They left fairly quickly, wanting to distance themselves from the disgrace of a restaurant, but instead of leading him to the car like Keiji thought he would, Kenma started leading him into the square. He gave him a mildly confused look, but for the most part just let his boyfriend lead him wherever it was that he wanted to go.

After a short trip through several knick-knack shops and book stores, Kenma finally decided he’d had enough of being out of the house for one day and tugged on Keiji’s hand to tell him he was ready to leave.

It was a bit after that when Keiji found himself frowning down at a recipe on his phone, attempting to make the perfect crepe yet again while Kenma was still taking a nap. At this point he didn’t even really want to eat crepes anymore, he was just determined to make them.

After quite the struggle of broken pastry and undercooked dough, Keiji finally produced what he considered as good as it was going to get.

He brought the plate full of crepes and some toppings into the living room where Kenma was playing a game, taking a seat next to him and kissing his cheek.

“Try these for me?”

Kenma got to a save point and turned to him, eyeing the food suspiciously.

“Did you make these?”

Akaashi couldn’t the small chuckle that escaped him, a soft smile settling on his lips.

“Mmhm. Figured I couldn’t do any worse than this morning, so why not give it a shot?”

Even if he seemed apprehensive, Keiji knew Kenma would eat the crepes. It was very rare for Kenma to not like something that he cooked.

The blonde picked up a fork, squeezing some chocolate sauce onto a bite of the crepe and put it into his mouth, letting the taste settle before grinning at Keiji and taking the plate to finish his crepe.

“It’s really good, Keiji. Thank you.”

Keiji just hummed and leaned over to kiss his temple before going back to go to the kitchen. He’d been so absorbed in redeeming their crepe experience from that morning that he’d somehow forgotten to make his coffee yet.

He sighed happily as he took a seat next to Kenma again, this time with a warm mug of happiness in his hands and much more relaxed posture.

Kenma held out the fork, a bite of food already stuck on the prongs.

“Here.”

Keiji went along with it and ate the piece of crepe, nodding and chewing slowly. He really did do a fairly good job, if he did say so himself.

“Not bad.”

Kenma laughed softly, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Not bad at all.”


End file.
